The Last Meeting
by Nay Akanaru
Summary: Di bawah guyuran hujan dan malam yang semakin larut. Hanya ada dua pilihan untuknya, hidup atau mati. A SasuSaku fic. Oneshot. RnR? :D


**Oneshot iseng dari saya, terinspirasi waktu lagi dengerin lagu "Because Of You"-nya Kelly Clarkson :D**

**Happy Reading! ^^  
**

**-**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**The Last Meeting © Nie Akanaru**

**-**

Hujan gerimis mulai turun perlahan membasahi bumi. Memadamkan sisa-sisa kobaran api peperangan yang masih menyala. Menyapu bersih debu peperangan yang masih beterbangan. Berusaha memberi kesejukan pada hati-hati yang membara. Mencoba untuk memberikan kejernihan pada masing-masing pikiran manusia di tengah medan pertempuran.

Sudah tiga jam mereka bertarung tiada henti. Deru nafas tersengal terdengar dari kedua belah pihak. Saling memandang dengan tatapan kebencian. Keegoisan. Tidak ada yang mau terlebih dulu mengalah.

-

"Kakashi-sensei!" teriak seorang pemuda pirang dengan cepat tangannya segera membentuk beberapa segel. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

BOFF! BOFF! Dua orang kagebunshin segera menopang tubuh seorang pria berambut perak yang hampir menyentuh tanah. "Kakashi-sensei…" ucap Naruto –si pemuda pirang- pilu. Sementara itu kedua kagebunshin-nya segera membawa sensei-nya itu ke tempat yang aman.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, SASUKE! Beliau sensei-mu!!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Dia bukan sensei-ku lagi, dia hanya orang lemah…" tanggap Sasuke dingin. "Chidori nagashi kirin!" kilatan-kilatan petir berwarna biru keluar dari seluruh tubuh Sasuke dan merambat ke arah pedangnya lalu merambat ke seluruh area medan peperangan melalui tanah. Seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah menahan pedang kusanagi miliknya langsung terlempar dengan cukup keras seketika.

Namun tampaknya, Naruto –sang pemuda pirang itu masih belum mau untuk mengalah. Ia sudah bertekad untuk membawa teman satu timnya, Sasuke untuk pulang ke Konoha-

-dalam keadaan hidup.

DAAAKK!! Krrrk! BRUUGGH!!

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan telak mengenai punggung Sasuke sehingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur menghantam tanah tak begitu jauh dari Naruto dengan diiringi suara remukan tulang. Mungkin karena chakra-nya mulai menipis , terlalu banyak menggunakan sharingan, atau akibat ninjutsu-nya yang telah menguras banyak chakra membuatnya lengah selain keadaan tubuhnya yang letih karena telah bertarung berjam-jam. Namun ia segera bangkit dengan cepat.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto," ucap seseorang yang baru saja memukul Sasuke. Mata jade-nya menatap sepasang onyx di hadapannya.

"Sa..Sakura-chan…" Naruto hanya terkesiap melihat pemandangan sengit di hadapannya.

-

"_Baguslah, kalian sudah berkumpul," ujar seorang wanita muda berambut pirang. Walaupun terlihat muda namun umurnya sudah kepala lima._

"_Haaah.. lagi-lagi ada misi.. aku ingin liburaaan!!" teriak Naruto. CTAKZZ. Selang beberapa detik kemudian sebuah jitakan langsung bersarang di kepalanya._

"_Kali ini misi apa yang harus kami laksanakan, Tsunade-sensei?" Tanya seorang kunoichi berambut pink tanpa mempedulikan tatapan merengek dari Naruto._

_Sementara itu seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya hanya memandang mereka dengan sweatdrop. 'Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah' pikirnya._

"_Misi kali ini…" jawab Tsunade menggantung namun itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban. Sekilas Nampak keraguan di wajahnya matanya yang berwarna cokelat madu tertutup sesaat dan membuka kembali. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya. "Membawa pulang Sasuke, dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati…"_

_-_

Mereka masih bertatapan, dengan nafas tersengal. Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat Kakashi dan Naruto roboh di hadapannya. Masih terngiang dalam pendengarannya perintah dari sishou-nya,

"_Membawa pulang Sasuke, dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati…"_

Sejenak ia mengatupkan matanya dan membukanya kembali memandang sepasang onyx yang telah berubah menjadi sharingan di hadapannya. Tidak ada pandangan hangat lagi di sana. Yang ada hanya pandangan penuh kebencian dengan nafsu membunuh. Sekilas rasa hampa kembali memenuhi sebagian ruang hatinya yang kosong. Ia kembali memandang orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mencoba untuk menyelami pandanngannya dan berkomunikasi melalui tatapan.

**Aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan dan kekeliruan yang sama sepertimu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku melakukannya. Kau tahu? Karena hatiku sudah sangat perih.**

"Sasuke… pulanglah… kumohon kembalilah ke Konoha!" bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi seorang kunoichi berambut merah muda.

"Dasar cengeng… kau lemah! Kau tidak pantas menjadi ninja!" tanggap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, Sasuke.

**Kau tahu? Dulu, aku kehilangan jalanku, mimpiku, cita-citaku, dan cintaku karenamu. Nilai seratus di akademi tidak berarti apa-apa dalam dunia shinobi yang sesungguhnya. Sampai ketika malam itu… kau meninggalkanku, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. Kau meninggalkan team tujuh, meninggalkan kami, meningalkan desa, meninggalkan kami semua hanya demi ambisimu semata.**

"Hah! HUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu! Memuakkan! Enyah dari hadapanku!" teriaknya menggema. Tetapi ia bukan tertawa karena gembira, tertawa merana. "Ugh!" ia meringis karena terlalu lama berdiri dengan agak bungkuk, mengingat tulang punggungnya yang telah mendapat hantaman keras. Sakura hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan nanar penuh keraguan.

**Asal kau tahu, aku bukanlah seorang kunoichi cengeng yang hanya bisa menangis seperti dulu, aku bukan lagi kunoichi lemah yang hanya bisa meminta perlindungan. Aku sudah berubah karena tekadku yang sudah bulat, latihan keras dari Tsunade-sishou, juga… karena dirimu, demi dirimu.**

"Aku tidak lemah. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi, dan tidak akan meminta perlindungan. Karena akulah yang akan melindungi!" dengan cepat sang kunoichi menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Apapun alasanmu, kau masih bisa pergi sekarang…" ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak, karena aku akan… membawamu kembali ke Konoha!" Sakura mulai memasang kuda-kuda penyerangan.

**Demi dirimu, aku rela berlatih sampai sekujur tubuhku babak belur, aku rela masuk rumah sakit karena otot lenganku terpotong saat berlatih ninjutsu medis dengan Tsunade-sishou. Mengingat betapa kerasnya Tsunade-sishou mendidikku. Namun aku tidak menyerah, aku tidak menangis, dan aku tidak mengeluh karena… demi membawamu pulang ke Konoha.**

Sasuke mulai melancarkan serangannya, ia mengarahkan pedang kusanagi yang telah di aliri chidori ke arah Sakura. Namun dengan cekatan Sakura langsung menghindarinya.

Berbagai serangan dari Sasuke berhasil dihindarinya dengan lihai. Mengingat seorang ninja medis lebih diutamakan untuk menghindari serangan lawan daripada harus menyerang lawan, sehingga membuat lawan kehabisan chakra dengan serangan yang sia-sia. Posisinya sebagai ninja medis adalah kunci keberhasilan misi. Di saat semua anggota team tumbang, dialah yang harus maju.

DRUUAAAAKKK!! Dengan chakra yang ia kumpulkan di tangannya dan di tekan setipis mungkin, medan pertarungan kembali terbelah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Membuat sang lawan, Sasuke terperangah dibuatnya. Benarlah apa yang dikatakan Naruto kalau gadis ini memiliki kekuatan monster.

**Setelah tiga tahun, semuanya berubah. Namun ada satu yang tidak berubah. Aku merasakan adanya kehampaan di hatiku. Ketika aku, Naruto, dan Kakashi-sensei berkumpul. Hanya bertiga. Aku merindukan team tujuh.**

"_Membawa pulang Sasuke, dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati…"_

"Sasuke… kumohon sekali lagi, kembalilah ke Konoha!" teriak Sakura di tengah serangan gencar yang diberikan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya ia terus menyerang dan menyerang.

"Sasuke! Bukalah matamu lebar-lebar! Pembalasan dendam itu tidak ada gunanya!" teriak Sakura lagi sementara ia terus berkelit sambil sesekali memukulkan pukulannya ke tanah. Genjutsu sudah tidak mempan untuknya.

"Jangan ikut campur! Kau sama bodohnya dengan Naruto! Orang biasa seperti kalian tidak mengerti apa-apa!" sahutnya. Matanya telah digelapkan oleh pembalasan dendam. "Konoha tidak mengerti penderitaanku!"

"Sasuke!!" Sakura berusaha menahan pedang kusanagi Sasuke dengan kedua lengannya. Terlambat sedikit, mungkin nyawanya bisa saja melayang.

"Chidori nagashi!" aliran-aliran listrik mengalir melalui pedang membuat Sakura mengalami hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Kyaaaaaa!!" tubuh Sakura terpental cukup jauh.

**Sasuke-kun… dimanakah Sasuke-kun yang dulu? Dimanakah Sasuke-kun yang ku kenal? Dia bukan Sasuke! Dia adalah iblis dari perwujudan dendamnya.**

"Ohok-ohok! Ugh…" cairan darah kental keluar dari mulutnya mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sementara tubuhnya berusaha menyembuhkan luka dalam yang ia dapat dengan sisa chakra yang ada. "Uhuk! Akh.."

"Riwayatmu… tamat sampai di sini…" Sasuke kembali menghunuskan pedangnya tepat ke arah Sakura. Sementara mata jade di hadapannya hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"**Sakura-chan!"**

Naruto… maaf…

"**Aku akan membawa pulang Sasuke untukmu!"**

Naruto… maafkan aku…

"**Kau masih lemah! Hanya dipukul begitu saja langsung jatuh!"**

Tsunade-sishou…

"**Naruto, mulai saat ini kita akan sama-sama menolong Sasuke!"**

Naruto…

"**Kau.. lemah!"**

Sasuke… -kun…

-

-

-

DEGG!!

"Ugh… Ukh… Uhok! Okh!" Darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. "Sa… Sakura…"

"Sasuke… -kun…" ia mematung memandang mantan rekan satu timnya, memandang… pemuda yang dicintainya.

KLONTANG! Pedang Kusanagi terjatuh begitu saja dari genggaman Sasuke. Sementara Sakura masih belum merubah posisinya.

-

-

"**Sasuke-kun…" aku memanggil namamu malam itu, mataku memandang punggungmu yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. "Kau… mau kemana?" tanyaku lirih.**

"**Pulanglah, sudah malam," jawabmu.**

"**Kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi…"**

"…" **kau hanya diam.**

"**Kalau kau pergi, aku akan berteriak!" air mata mulai menganak sungai di pipiku.**

"…" **lagi-lagi kau hanya diam.**

"**Kalau kau tetap ingin pergi, biarkan aku ikut bersamamu! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu!"**

**-ZZAPP-**

"**Sakura…" saat itu aku terkaget ketika tiba-tiba kau sudah berdiri di belakangku. "Terima kasih…"**

**DUKK!**

"**Sasuke… -kun…" dan aku merasa pandanganku mulai mengabur.**

**-**

**-**

Di saat-saat terakhir, di detik-detik terakhir, ketika satu detik lagi pedang itu akan terhunus tepat di jantungnya, secara spontan ia berkelit dan secara di luar kesadaran chakra berkumpul di tangan kanannya yang bebas dan menghantam Sasuke tepat di jantungnya.

Posisinya masih sama dengan semula. Ia memandang tetesan darah yang mengalir keluar dari mulut Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"_Membawa pulang Sasuke, dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati…"_

Sharingan dan jade masih berpandangan.

-fuuuuut-

Perlahan sharingan tergantikan dengan onyx. Pandangannya berubah, menghangat. Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, penuh kebencian, dendam, serta nafsu membunuh. Inilah yang ia inginkan. Yang ia inginkan adalah tatapan ramah. Yang ia inginkan adalah tatapan dengan sorot kehangatan. Tatapan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Tatapan yang selama ini ia cari keberadaannya untuk mengisi kehampaan di hatinya, yaitu tatapan dari sahabatnya, rekan satu timnya. Bukan. Bukan hanya itu. Juga tatapan kepedulian dan kasih sayang dari orang yang dicintainya.

Ia membiarkan ketika tangan gemetar Sasuke berusaha meraih tangannya membawanya dalam genggaman yang hangat. Ia masih terkesiap, diam seribu bahasa ketika dengan suara bergetar Sasuke mengucapkan satu kata-

"Ma… af…"

BRUGH!

Satu kata terakhir telah terucap. Satu kata terakhir dari Sasuke telah mengakhiri pertarungan ini selamanya. Sasuke terkulai lemah dalam pelukan Sakura, tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura.

**Apakah ini sudah selesai?**

"_Membawa pulang Sasuke, hidup ataupun mati…"_

**Apakah ini sudah berakhir?**

Hujan semakin menderas disertai gemuruh petir yang bersahut-sahutan dan malampun semakin larut.

**Hidup atau mati?**

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mengguncang bahu Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Ia menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Dingin.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke… SASUKEEEEEEEE!!!!" nalurinya sebagai seorang medic-nin terhebat di Konoha setelah Tsunade tidak bisa membohonginya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Ohok! Ohok! Ukh…" darah akibat peperangan kembali keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ia membiarkan hujan deras mengguyur tubuhnya walaupun ia sudah merasa menggigil. Perlahan pandangannya terasa mengabur sama seperti saat malam kepergian Sasuke tiga tahun lalu. Namun, kini Sasuke berada dalam dekapannya, ia membiarkan tangan beku Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanannya. Dan perlahan mereka jatuh menyentuh tanah.

"Sasuke... -kun…"

**Karena aku sudah terlalu letih untuk segalanya.**

**~ FIN ~**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca ^^

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah ini sudah terasa angst? Atau masih ada yang kurang?

Saya sedang belajar menulis angst. Karena itu mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Terima kasih. Review? :D

-

April, 2010

~ Nie Akanaru ~


End file.
